


Letter to Mama

by DesertVixen



Category: The Toll-Gate - Georgette Heyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Post-Canon, YUMADRIN 2019, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Mrs. Staple receives a note...
Relationships: Mrs. Staple & John Staple
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Letter to Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabidsamfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/gifts).



Mrs. Staple owned she was surprised to receive a note from John - who was a devoted son but not a great correspondent - on a short trip.

When she read the note, however, all was made clear. John had indeed found an ogre to defeat and a lady in need of saving.

She considered it as well that she'd not made any obvious remarks to Elizabeth Kelfield. Fanny would be vexed with her brother, but Mrs. Staple had warned her John could not be led down a path he didn't want to travel.

She looked forward to meeting her new daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! I've always been entertained by their conversation in the beginning of the book.


End file.
